Rosalina joins the Smashers
by Nantees
Summary: Rosalina joins the Smashers in the Smash Mansion and the villains try to make Rosalina's life in the mansion a nightmare. Will they succeed?


"May I have your attention please!" Master Hand exclaimed as the Smashers turned to the giant hand. "We have a newcomer coming in at any moment." "What's their name?" Falco asked. "I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to let her tell you herself." "Another girl?!" Roy exclaimed. "Yes, another girl." "Gee, I wonder if it's Krystal." Fox wondered. "Pfft, as if." Wolf said.

The doors opened as a certain girl walked in. "MAMA MIA!" Mario exclaimed. "You gotta be kidding me." Bowser said. "Oh sweet!" Peach exclaimed. "Cool." Luigi said. "Yo yo!" Yoshi smiled. The girl standing in front of them was Rosalina. "Hey guys." Rosalina waved at them.

Roy immediately ran up to Rosalina and was uncomfortably close to her. "Hi, I'm Roy! And what's your name?" "I'm...Rosalina..." She said as Marth pushed Roy to the side. "That's not how you greet yourself to royalty." Marth said as he bowed in front of Rosalina. "I'm Marth, and that other guy over there is Ike." He said, pointing to Ike leaning on a wall. "Sup." He said.

Suddenly, a Luma popped up behind Rosalina. "Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. "Yeah, Kirby...she brought a Luma." Master Hand smiled...if he WAS smiling that is. "Hi!" The Luma waved as he flew up to Kirby.

Olimar's Pikmin ran over to the Luma in curiosity. "I see they like the star thing already." Olimar said. "Gee, ya think?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Alright you guys, that's all I wanted to tell you. Just resume what you were doing before." Master Hand said as he just floated away.

Later, the villains were together as they were just planning something. "I can't believe Rosalina got in." Bowser said. "So what do you suggest we do?" Ganondorf asked. "I say we should make her feel...welcome to this place." Wario said. "Brilliant idea." Wolf said as Dedede nodded in agreement.

"This is for you." Villager said as he gave Rosalina a rose. "Oh thanks!" She said as she took it. "You are just the sweetest boy ever." She smiled as she walked away with the rose.

Later, Rosalina was having her first match against Roy in the Bridge of Eldin. "Just because you're a newcomer here, it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Roy said as he picked up a Pokeball and threw it at Rosalina.

Rosalina just simply brought out her wand and then used some her magic to stop the Pokeball from coming at her. "Whoa, that's new." Roy said as Rosalina picked up the Pokeball and threw it and out came Latias. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Roy muttered.

Wario was waiting outside of the stage and held a Bob-omb in his hands. "Heheh...when she drops her guard..." He said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Roy screamed as Latias and Latios launched him out of the stage and slammed into Wario, as the Bob-omb was launched from Wario's hands as it hit Wolf who was drinking some soda. "OW!" He yelled. "And the winner is, Rosalina!" Master Hand exclaimed. "Curse you, stock matches..." Roy weakly said.

Ganondorf cracked his knuckles as he waited for Rosalina. "Heheh, I'll beat her up good." He smirked. "It's crazy, you'd think Viridi would want to go out with me, but why won't she?" Pit wondered. "Maybe...give her a nice gift?" Rosalina suggested. "...Why didn't I think of that?" He sighed. "Hey." Ganondorf said as Rosalina turned around.

Link was drinking tea with Zelda when they heard a very odd scream. "What the...?" Zelda asked. "I'll go check it out." Link said.

"Holy mother of Palutena!" Pit exclaimed as Ganondorf lay on the ground with his fingers twitching. "I can't believe you just did that." Pit said in shock as Link came by to see Ganondorf and Rosalina. "Did she just...?" "She did." Pit said as Rosalina smiled at the two and walked away.

Rosalina was in the kitchen to grab a snack when Wolf walked up to her. "What is he up to?" Snake wondered as Wolf pulled out his blaster. "Can't let you do that, Wolf." Rosalina said as she kicked the blaster off of Wolf's hand and grabbed it. Wolf quickly raised his hands up in surrender. "Don't hurt me!" He exclaimed. "And I thought Luigi was a coward..." Snake muttered as Rosalina tossed the blaster away as she turned back to the fridge and grabbed some string cheese.

Later, Rosalina was in her second match as it was a free-for-all with Mega Man, Dedede and Ike in the Battlefield stage. Dedede kept throwing Gordos at Rosalina which she quickly dodged them all as she noticed a Golden Hammer in the middle of the stage.

Mega Man ran over to quickly grab it, but Rosalina kicked Mega Man down and grabbed the Golden Hammer. "WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!" She yelled as she was going really fast with the hammer. "Mother..." Dedede said as Rosalina kept hitting him with the hammer as Mega Man and Ike were wincing in pain as Dedede kept getting hit. "He might want to see Dr. Mario later..." Mega Man said as Ike nodded.

Dedede was stuck in the ground AND knocked out as the Golden Hammer disappeared as Rosalina was panting like crazy. "Okaaaaaay..." Ike said. "I guess the Golden Hammer isn't my thing." Rosalina said. "Don't be silly, we all thought that the first time we used it. You'll get better with it." Ike said. "So are we just going to talk or are we going to keep battling?" Mega Man asked. "Yeah." Rosalina said as the trio went on battling.

Later, Rosalina was in the Yoga room with Lucas, Wii Fit Trainer and Lucario. Bowser was outside the room where he held a Smart Bomb and a smoke ball in his hands. "Alright, let's do this." He said. He opened the door and threw the smoke ball in the room.

"What the heck?!" Lucas exclaimed as they all started coughing. Lucario closed his eyes as his aura sensed something. "Rosalina, behind you!" He exclaimed as Rosalina opened her eyes and blocked the incoming Smart Bomb and she threw it back. "Oh no." Bowser said as the Smart Bomb blew up, as Bowser was launched from it as he hit a wall and was knocked out.

"What the heck was that about?" Lucas asked. "Probably some prankster." Wii Fit Trainer thought.

Later that night, after Kirby, Luma and the Pikmin stopped playing together, everyone was in bed...well...almost everyone.

"I'm not giving up yet." Bowser said as the other villains nodded in agreement. "We'll damage her up good since she is asleep." Wario said as they opened up Rosalina's door and they all ran in.

Pit woke up to sounds of different screams. "What the heck?!" He exclaimed as he got up and ran out of the room.

Pit came up to Rosalina's room with Rosalina's door open and Olimar and his Pikmin were coming out of the room, carrying the knocked out villains to the infirmary. "Uh..." He said in shock as Rosalina walked out and smiled at Pit. "Nothing to worry about." She said as she walked back in and closed the door.

Pit blinked a few times in shock and then smiled. "She is going to be one awesome fighter." He said as he walked back to his room.

* * *

**This came to me last night after Rosalina was confirmed. Those poor villains.**


End file.
